


What is it, to be a hero?

by m_adildo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Infinity Gems, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), Please Don't Kill Me, Spoilers, don't get angry if you read it. i warned you, im suffering a lot my bad, like this entire fic is just one big spoiler, wow im so not ok, wow so many spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_adildo/pseuds/m_adildo
Summary: "It's not about saving our world. It's about saving theirs."





	What is it, to be a hero?

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler!!!! spoiler!!! do i really need to say it again???  
> S P O I L E R S 
> 
> also if you wanna listen/watch the edit that inspired this fic the link is below.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBXXOVOJJpM

_What is it to be a hero?_

_Look in the mirror and you'll know_

 

Thor screamed through the gag, trying desperately to get to his brother. 

 

_It's too late for me, but not for you._

_This is your chance._

_That chance to earn the look in your daughter's eyes._

_To become the hero she already thinks you are._

 

Gamora struggled against Thanos's grip. And the screams that came as he threw over the cliff carried up to him. She had failed. She had tried so hard to keep the Soul Stone out of his hands, yet it was her that put it in his hands.

 

_It's not about saving our world._

_It's about saving theirs_

 

Wanda thought it was over. She had to kill the one she loved for the good of the universe, but then she was forced to watch it again. Thanos tossed her aside like a doll and picked up Vision by his neck. The mind stone was plucked out of his forehead, and Wanda saw Vision turn into a lifeless gray, and be thrown aside as she was. For once the powers she and others were scared of could be used for good, yet she failed again. Just like she had failed Pietro

 

_Look into your own eyes and tell me you're not heroic._

_That you have not endured, or suffered, or lost the things you care about the most._

_Whatever comes our way, whatever battle we have raging inside us, we always have a choice._

_My friend taught me that._

_He chose to be the best of himself._

_It's the choices that make us who we are, and we can always choose to do what's right._

 

Steve turned at the sound of his name, and saw Bucky walk towards him. His metal arm had already begun to dissolve, and soon all that remained of him was a pile of ashes and his gun.

Okoye grasped her King's arm, only to fall back to the ground as he turned to ash in front of her eyes.

Rocket stumbled forward, reaching out to one of his family members. Finally he had gotten a family, a group of people who loved him. Only to watch one of them, and who knows about the rest, disappear. 

Rhodes pushed through the foliage, calling out for the man who he had grown to love as a brother.

Peter watched his friends. Mantis was the first to go, Drax following after her. He had just lost his love, and now he was losing his family. Then he began to feel weird himself.

 

_My name's Tony Stark and I'm not afraid of you._

_I know you're a coward, so I've decided, that you just died pal._

 

Tony turned to Doctor Strange, a man who only shortly ago, Tony was ready to kill. He had done it for a reason. He willingly gave up the time stone to save Tony. And now Tony would have to make sure he didn't die for nothing.

 

_Everything that happens now, is in your hands._

_Because a hero isn't someone who lives above us, keeping us safe._

_A hero's not a god, or an idea._

_A hero lives here, on the street, among us, with us._

_Always here, but rarely recognized._

 

The kid leaned against him, begging Mr. Stark to do something. Tony wished he had done more for him. Wished he wasn't called Mr. Stark, but rather Tony. He wished the boy who had become a son to him, made the man who no one believed would ever have a family, want kids with the love of his life. He laid Peter to the ground, and he dissolved slowly. His accelerated healing working so hard to counteract the pain he was in made it hard to watch. Tony would never forget the last words uttered from his mouth. What was he sorry for? He had done nothing wrong.

 

_Look in the mirror, and see yourself for what you truly are._

**Author's Note:**

> I cried like 8 times while writing this. I'm gonna go to sleep now.


End file.
